


We are Us

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A+ Parenting, AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hiding in closet, Tony speaking with his father and they try to keep their relationship hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114155175653/imagine-person-a-getting-stuck-in-person-bs):  
>  _"Imagine person A getting stuck in person B’s closet while hiding from person B’s parents, who don’t know about person A and Person B dating. ~~Bonus: Person C is stuck under the bed.~~ "_
> 
> You can also find this particular fic [on Tumblr](http://ganetart.tumblr.com/post/114209092367/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-getting-stuck-in).

Bruce was stuck in closet. Well, in his boyfriend’s closet. Of course Tony had a few big closets, but apparently when he was pushed in rush into one, it was one of the most smaller ones and also the most cramped one too.

He sighs and tries to adjust to the confined space at the same time when he hears Tony speaking with his parents and when he hears Howard’s voice, he holds his breath.

“Anthony, were you on phone? I was sure I heard voices.“ Howard asked while adjusting his tie. He and Maria, Tony’s mother, were apparently going to some kind of gala and leave Tony at home, like always if he wasn’t used as ‘show off‘ cup.

That was something that made him lonely, like Bruce was, and when they found each other during one particular school day, they were fast friends and eventually started to date. But they knew that both of their parents wouldn’t probably accept their relationship, especially their fathers, so they have been keeping it hidden.

“Yes. I was talking with Bruce, dad.“ Tony answered. To give more effect to his answer, he was playing with his phone. Howard sighs.

“You know I’m not very sure if that kid is good for you, son.“

Bruce is silent, but he can hear all of that and his heart is beating hard in his chest. It always ended to this when Tony mentioned Bruce. Why the fuck it always ended to this? Yes, Bruce wasn’t rich and he didn’t have parents with as much fame as Tony’s father did and that was exactly what Tony needed. “He is.“ Tony just muttered and continued to play with his phone. His father let another sigh before hearing his wife calling and wishing his son a good evening before he closed the door to Tony’s room.

After a moment so that Tony was sure that his parents really left, he opened the closet and found Bruce there, with a bit of sad and worried look on his face. “Stop that.“ Tony said and took hold of Bruce’s hand and pulled him out of the closet. “He can’t stop us for seeing each other.“ And then he gave a small kiss to Bruce’s lips.

“I hope you’re right.“

Smirk. “I always am.“


End file.
